The present application relates to the field of orthopedic implants and manners of positioning same at desired in vivo locations. More particularly, the application relates to devices, systems and implants for treatment of spinal deformities and conditions, or other skeletal deformities and conditions. The devices can be used to treat either chronic or acute conditions.
The use of prosthetic implants to address orthopedic injuries and ailments has become commonplace. While bone wounds can regenerate, fractures and other orthopedic injuries take a substantial time to heal, during which the bone is unable to support physiologic loads. It is well understood that stabilization of adjacent bony portions can be completed with an implant positioned between the bony portions and/or an implant positioned along the bony portions. A wide variety of orthopedic implant devices are known that are designed to provide structural support to a patient's spine or other bone or joint. The implants can be rigid to prevent motion between the bony portions, or can be flexible to allow at least limited motion between the bony portions while providing a stabilizing effect. As used herein, bony portions can be portions of bone that are separated by one or more joints, fractures, breaks, or other space. Implants can be positioned, for example, for use in rigid posterior spinal fixation systems, such as rods, plates, tethers and staples; for use in interbody spinal fusion or corpectomy; for use in dynamic spinal stabilization; or for rigid or dynamic stabilization of other bones or skeletal joints. In addition, pins, screws and meshes are frequently used in devices that replace the mechanical functions of injured bone during the time of bone healing and regeneration.
In this arena, it is often desired to decrease the invasiveness of implant placement procedures, improve implant integrity, and provide more positive patient outcomes. Particularly, it is often desired to provide an implant with reduced dimensions and/or flexible characteristics to facilitate implantation while also providing sufficient rigidity to provide support for corrective treatment. Unfortunately, current devices can be limiting in certain applications. Thus, there is a need for additional contributions in this area of technology.